Maléfica
by Ravenna Lestrange
Summary: La historia de la Protectora del Páramo desde su nacimiento hasta lo acontecido después de la coronación de la Reina Aurora.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo comienzan las grandes historias? Las historias épicas, esas que se quedan grabadas en la memoria. ¿Cómo comienzan aquellas grandes historias que son imposibles de olvidar y pasan de boca en boca durante generaciones?

No quiero comenzar escribiendo que hace mucho tiempo en un país muy lejano nació una niña que cambiaría el destino de todo un reino simplemente con cambiarse a sí misma. No quiero empezar como se empiezan todas las historias porque este no es un cuento de hadas, es la historia de un hada.

No comenzaremos con el nacimiento de Maléfica pues nuestra historia se remonta a años atrás, antes de que ella viniera a este mundo…

* * *

Una criatura alada, enorme y poderosa, emergió de las profundidades del abismo con la intención de hacer sufrir a los humanos. Esas criaturas egoístas y tontas que merecen ser reprendidas por sus actos… al menos esa fue la orden de su maestro, al menos esa era la intención detrás de su viaje.

Él extendió sus alas, esas inmensas alas poderosas como el rayo, y voló en dirección al poblado más cercano; un gran castillo se erguía por sobre las copas de los árboles, una sombría construcción de piedra bastante parecida a las estructuras lúgubres del lugar de donde había salido. Su viaje estaba cerca de concluir y ya casi podía saborear el miedo de los humanos en su boca de dientes extrañamente blancos y afilados. Una carcajada fría inundo el cielo cuando se imaginó viéndose a sí mismo en las dilatadas pupilas de algún pobre infeliz que tenía las horas contadas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesar el páramo. Ese sitio extraño plagado de criaturas extrañas y… hermosas.

La criatura alada detuvo su vuelo de súbito. Petrificado, como una estatua en el cielo. Una voz suave le llegó a los oídos forzándolo a volver el rostro y dirigir su mirada hacia el páramo.

Un hada de increíble belleza caminaba por los verdes prados cuidando de las flores marchitas, devolviéndoles la vida con un suave halo de magia color ámbar que salía de sus manos. Era un hada muy diferente a las que comúnmente se ven revoloteando por el lugar pues no tenía ni la talla ni la altura típica de las criaturas que él había conocido y visto vagar por el lugar; ella lucía más como una humana con alas traslúcidas que, al capturar la luz del sol en ellas, brillaban con reflejos multicolor, como burbujas de jabón; su largo cabello color marrón oscuro le cubría la espalda y la sonrosada belleza de su rostro perfecto parecía iluminarse con la felicidad presente en su sonrisa y en sus ojos color esmeralda.

La criatura que emergió de las profundidades se lanzó en picado hacía la delicada hada con la intención de asustarla; ella lo asustó cuando le sonrió y le ofreció una rosa.

Fue un amor prohibido, las demás hadas y criaturas del páramo no veían con buenos ojos esta unión inusual entre un hada y un… bueno, alguien completamente diferente. Los amantes construyeron su hogar lejos del centro del páramo, en lo alto de un acantilado bajo la sombra de un árbol grueso que le ofreció sus ramas generosamente. Aunque alejado, el lugar era de fácil acceso y las demás criaturas podían acudir a pedir ayuda pues la dulce hada de alas translúcidas era conocida como la sanadora, la encargada de cuidar de los seres que habitaban en el páramo.

Y el demonio alado de pálida piel, alas de inmensa y poderosa belleza cubiertas por plumas de color marrón, ojos amarillo pálido como ópalos de fuego y dientes afilados como espinas, que hace tiempo había salido de las profundidades del abismo con la única intención de destruir, terminó quedándose en el Páramo para convertirse en el protector de lugar. Las hadas confiaron sus vidas a la extraña pareja que vigilaban desde lo alto del acantilado.

El ser jamás imaginó que la vida podría ser así de feliz y, mientras construía un gran nido en el árbol, veía con ternura al hada que cuidaba del reino mágico. Sí, veía con ternura a su mujer y al pequeño ser que se estaba formando en su vientre.

* * *

La nombraron **_Maléfica_**, pues el demonio pidió que su hija tuviera por lo menos el nombre de algo que él solía representar aunque desde el principio supo que la niña estaba destinada a cuidar del lugar donde había nacido con el mismo amor que su madre le profesaba.

Maléfica heredó la apariencia física de su padre: la piel pálida, la forma de su cara, sus manos, dientes e incluso el par de regios cuernos sobre su cabeza. Algunas hadas se sintieron intimidadas la primera vez que vieron al bebé, pero el orgulloso padre no sabía bien si se debía a los cuernos o a las inmensas alas sobre su espalda. Alas que distaban mucho de ser como las que comúnmente poseen las hadas, pequeñas y casi transparentes; las alas de su hija eran como las suyas: poderosas, inmensas y cubiertas por plumas negras como azabache que brillaban bajo el sol.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos de Maléfica es estar recostada sobre una de las ramas de árbol que servía como hogar a la inusual familia, los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las hojas y la imagen de sus padre, volando con las manos entrelazadas, dando vueltas por el aire… si ella lo recuerda.

También recuerda el estruendo, las flamas y los gritos. Hadas volando, criaturas escondiéndose en el fango…flechas, un juramento y después, silencio.

Sus padres murieron protegiendo el páramo de la invasión de los humanos. La avaricia de los hombres por adueñarse de lo que no les pertenece le arrebató a una niña a los seres que más amaba y la convirtió a la fuerza en la sanadora y protectora del lugar. ¿Quién más que ella que, a pesar de su edad, era más fuerte que todas?

Las hadas no entierran a sus muertos. Los cuerpos sin vida regresan de forma natural al suelo, se vuelven uno con la tierra para nutrirla y sus espíritus se van al cielo, al aire, donde pertenecen. Volando muy por encima de todo lo terrenal y mundano.

Maléfica guardó una pluma de las alas de su padre y la joya esmeralda que su madre solía colgarse en el cuello. Ella trenzó estos objetos en un mechón de su cabello, era su forma de recordarlos, de sentirlos cerca. La niña se quedó en el árbol donde había nacido, donde había vivido con sus padres a pesar de que las hadas querían llevarla a vivir con ellas, al centro del páramo… ella se negó porque ese árbol era su hogar después de todo.

La vida transcurrió tranquila y feliz. La niña creció y, a pesar de tener la apariencia imponente de su padre, tenía la bondadosa personalidad de su madre. Y todos la amaban y ella sonreía. Jamás se sentía sola.


	2. Chapter 2 - Devastación y recuerdos

Los años han pasado y muchas cosas han ocurrido. Con frecuencia Maléfica se sienta al borde del abismo y, mientras contempla en medio de la penumbra el castillo del reino humano, se pierde en sus recuerdos. Las noches son terribles para ella. Durante el día es fácil distraerse con los murmullos de las ninfas del agua o con las débiles risas de las hadas pero de noche todo es silencio, todo es obscuridad y recuerdos. Y ella piensa, piensa en él.

Cuando conoció a Stefan, ella jamás se imaginó como terminarían las cosas. Ella nunca imaginó que fuera capaz de provocar tanta destrucción. Y eso fue lo peor de todo, el creer ilusamente que él podría amarla como ella lo hizo. Creyó en él como creía en sus alas, se lanzó en picada desde el abismo con los ojos cerrados y la ciega esperanza de que él estuviera allí para atraparla. ¿El resultado? Se estrelló de frente contra las afiladas rocas.

Maléfica bajó los ojos cuando sintió un dolor agudo en las manos sólo para descubrir las marcas de sus uñas en las palmas. Y, destrozada, como cada noche se dirigió a su árbol solitario donde solo Diaval la esperaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Un graznido y la curiosa preocupación en sus ojos negros casi le provocaron una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, Diaval. Buenas noches." – El cuervo la observó durante un momento y ella supo que no le creía. El maldito pájaro comenzaba a pensar cada vez más como hombre que como bestia y eso… eso la asustaba.

Con un suspiro, Maléfica trepó con agilidad las ramas del árbol y se recostó en la confortable cama hecha de hojas suaves. Cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente inmóvil, después de un rato escuchó el suave aleteo del cuervo, a Diaval le era permitido dormir en un nido que ella misma le había hecho ramas arriba de su propia cama, le escuchó agitar las ramas y después… silencio.

Abrió los ojos y trató de acomodarse pero, después de unos intentos, desistió, era inútil. La espalda le dolía constantemente, era un dolor agudo que le taladraba los huesos con tal furia que a veces quería echarse a llorar de pura desesperación… Y ahora que estaba sola… se permitió hacerlo.

Hecha un ovillo, sollozó quedamente mientras sus emociones oscilaban entre el odio más puro y la tristeza más profunda. Tenía frío, muchísimo frío y no podía cubrirse con sus alas como solía hacerlo porque ya no las tenía, porque aquel a quien alguna vez amó se las robó junto con su confianza y su habilidad de creer en otros. Se sentía como una concha vacía, vacía y muy pequeña.

Las lágrimas le cegaron los ojos y finalmente se quedó dormida pensando sobre qué era lo que le dolía más, haber perdido sus alas… o el primer beso que le dio Stefan.

* * *

_**Y bien, ¿qué les parece la historia?**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Un beso de amor verdadero

Fue el día en que cumplió dieciséis años. Stefan acudió al páramo como solía hacerlo casi todos los días y la llamó. Y ella voló, voló con sus alas fuertes y el corazón en la garganta hacia él.

Era difícil de explicar los sentimientos que sentía hacia él, el muchacho había sido su amigo desde que eran niños y habían compartido muchas cosas. Secretos que jamás se hubieran atrevido a confesarle a nadie más por temor o vergüenza.

Ella sabía que sus padres habían muerto por una extraña enfermedad que azotó el pueblo y que, gracias a la ignorancia de sus gobernantes, culparon a las hadas de haber provocado dicha calamidad. Eso fue lo que provocó la primera guerra, la batalla que mató a sus padres… ella se sentía unida a él por ese sentimiento. Ambos sabían lo que era perder a alguien y sentirse solo pero, a diferencia de Stefan, Maléfica fue cuidada por las criaturas del páramo que le ofrecieron su compañía y amistad. Stefan, en cambio, lo perdió todo con la muerte de sus padres, incluido el humilde hogar en donde vivían. Terminó como sirviente de un granjero descuidado y flojo que le hacía trabajar jornadas extenuantes para recibir como único pago comida y un lugar dentro del establo donde dormir. A Maléfica le molestaba mucho su situación, le molestaba y le dolía.

Cuando Stefan acudía al páramo ella siempre tenía frutas a la mano que el chico comía con ávida desesperación y, después, ella lo elevaba por los aires para llevarlo cerca de su nido donde él podía descansar. Hablaban de muchas cosas, a veces sólo tonterías que los hacían reír y él podía olvidarse de su situación miserable y ella… ella sentía cosas raras.

Era un sentimiento extraño, como un nudo dentro del estómago que sólo se agudizaba cuando lo escuchaba reír o cuando él la veía de reojo, con esa media sonrisa que le quedaba tan bien… últimamente Maléfica había descubierto que sus mejillas se encendían con violencia cada vez que él, ya fuera por casualidad o intencionalmente, le rozaba el brazo o la tomaba de la mano. El sólo hecho de levantarlo por los aires para llevarlo hasta su casa en el acantilado le hacía sentir de una manera increíblemente feliz, era como si su corazón también tuviera alas.

Ese día, sin embargo, era especial. Era su cumpleaños y, aunque las hadas no le dan tanta importancia al aniversario de su nacimiento, Stefan insistió en celebrarlo de manera especial.

Así que, en cuanto ella escuchó su voz llamándola desde la frontera que separaba al mundo humano del mundo de las hadas, su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Te ves bonita." – Dijo Stefan en cuanto la vio. Maléfica bajó la mirada sintiendo un calor intenso en las mejillas.

"Gracias."- Murmuró ella. Y en verdad se veía bonita, se había pasado la mañana entera viendo su reflejo en el agua mientras se peinaba, inventando muecas y sonriendo nerviosamente. Con frecuencia se preguntó el por qué tanto afán en arreglarse si, después de todo, sólo vería a Stefan esa tarde… sólo a él.

Sus alas se movieron involuntariamente y ella se sintió tonta por actuar de esa manera. Stefan parecía no notarlo aunque la sonrisa en sus labios era un tanto… misteriosa.

"¿Nos vamos?" – Preguntó él después de un rato. Maléfica simplemente asintió pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo en brazos para levantarlo él la detuvo diciendo:

"No, hoy no. He visto que cerca de aquí hay un sitio apartado, un lugar que nadie conoce. No está dentro del Páramo pero… estarás bien, no te pasará nada."

Maléfica frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, viéndolo con extrañeza. Stefan se echó a reír.

"Vamos, ¿no confías en mí?"

A los dieciséis años es fácil confiar, el corazón es como una ciudad de incalculable riqueza sin murallas ni defensas y con las puertas abiertas de par en par. Y ella confiaba en él más que en nadie.

A pesar de las continuas advertencias de las hadas mayores y de las sabias criaturas del Páramo, Maléfica cruzó la frontera por él. Lo siguió volando a escasos centímetros del suelo hasta un lugar en verdad solitario, descuidado y salvaje pero bello. Bien podría ir caminando pero… en realidad detestaba caminar, le parecía ridículo hacerlo cuando simplemente podía volar.

El sol comenzaba su lento descenso y las sombras de la noche comenzaban a reclamar su reino. A ella le encantaba esta hora de la tarde, especialmente cuando podía contemplar el atardecer desde arriba, desde las nubes… ahora tendría una razón más para amarlo.

Stefan no habló mucho, en realidad no dijo nada pero la tomo de las manos. Ella aún puede recordar el nerviosismo en su voz y la electricidad que sintió al sentir sus manos firmes y ásperas por el arduo trabajo entrelazadas con las suyas. Ella flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo así que él se vio forzado a levantar la mirada para poder verla. La luz del ocaso hacía que la pálida piel de la joven hada brillara al igual que sus alas que desprendían destellos tornasolados bajo los débiles rayos anaranjados del sol agonizante y sus ojos, esos ojos de tan inusual belleza, fijos en los suyos hizo pensar a Stefan que jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

"Quería darte algo especial por tu cumpleaños." – Comenzó a hablar mientras Maléfica esbozaba una débil sonrisa. – "Algo que pudiera demostrar… lo que siento por ti…"

Stefan alargó el brazo para acariciar su mejilla y Maléfica se paralizó. Ya antes había tocado su rostro, muchas veces había sentido sus dedos sobre su piel… pero esta vez era diferente. Muy diferente, él ya no era más un niño ni su amigo, él era…

Sintió como él la jaló suavemente para acercar su rostro hacia el de él y ella instintivamente supo lo que iba a suceder. Se dejó llevar, cegada como un pequeño animalito que va directo hacia la luz. Con una suavidad enternecedora, Stefan la besó en los labios. El corazón de Maléfica explotó de felicidad y sintió una sobrecogedora descarga de adrenalina que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

El beso, al principio suave y delicado, se volvió más intenso y apasionado conforme ella se rendía completamente ante el ladrón que hace años había entrado al páramo para tomar una joya y que acabó robando el corazón inocente y confiado del hada más poderosa.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la cara de Maléfica ardía pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Stefan también sonreía.

"Un beso de amor verdadero. Ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Maléfica… porque te amo." – Le susurró con dulzura, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

"Yo también te amo. Stefan." –Maléfica lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera unir su alma con la de él. Lágrimas de felicidad aparecieron en sus ojos al comprender los sentimientos que sentía por él y aún más al saber que era correspondida. Él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Estarían juntos por siempre y nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Jamás.

Ella volvió a besarlo y supo que así quería estar toda la vida.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Subo más capítulos o... should I start writing in English?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Abandono

Pero él ya no volvió a ser el mismo después de ese día. Poco a poco se fue alejando de ella.

Las visitas al Páramo que antes eran diarias se volvieron semanales, después mensuales y, eventualmente, él dejo de ir.

Ella siempre lo esperaba, sentada a la sombra del inmenso roble, observando el acantilado y el reino humano, esperando oír su voz de nuevo aunque a sabiendas de que jamás regresaría. Desde que se enlistó al ejército, él había cambiado mucho.

Maléfica se sintió desconcertada cuando le dio la noticia de que se había unido a la guardia real del rey Henry, no entendía cómo podía haberlo hecho si sabía lo que ese avaricioso hombre había provocado en el Páramo, si Stefan sabía que gracias a ese autodenominado rey, sus padres habían muerto.

Él se enojó mucho cuando ella le dijo que se sentía decepcionada de su pobre criterio y mala toma de decisiones, ¿qué acaso no veía que a ese hombre sólo le interesaba su bienestar? ¿Qué había mandado a sus soldados a una muerte segura sólo para alimentar su ego?

Si, Stefan se molestó muchísimo.

_**"¿Por qué no puedes entender que quiero una mejor vida? ¿Acaso no comprendes que estoy harto de ser un granjero? Pero claro, cómo podrías entenderlo si no eres más que un hada."**_

Maléfica se quedó sin habla después de escucharlo hablar y perpleja le vio levantarse y alejarse de ella sin siquiera voltear. Frenética trató de pensar en algo que decirle, sentía la necesidad de disculparse aunque no sabía bien porque.

_**"Stefan, ¿Por qué te vas? Puedes quedarte aquí, para siempre. El Páramo sería tu hogar y yo… yo…¡Stefan!"**_ – Maléfica le gritó levantando el vuelo para ir con él. Stefan no se detuvo, cruzó la frontera mágica y se internó en el reino humano dejándola ahí. Sola y terriblemente confundida; con la cabeza recargada contra la fría piedra que servía de separación de los mundos, Maléfica lloró por primera vez por su culpa.

Ese fue el último día que ella lo vio. El último día que hablaron y ella no podía comprender porque se había olvidado de todo su amor y su promesa de protegerla. ¿Qué le había sucedido al joven dulce y cariñoso que solía tomarla de la mano para caminar por el lago, que la besaba con ternura, que le susurraba al oído que era hermosa, más hermosa que ninguna?

Maléfica solía llorar pero el tiempo tiene su manera peculiar de sanar las heridas. Conforme los meses pasaron, la protectora del mundo mágico volcó su atención en el cuidado del bosque, en ayudar a las criaturas. Solía charlar por largas horas con las demás hadas y, aunque a menudo encontraba sus conversaciones tontas e irrelevantes, las escuchaba con atención y cariño.

Pero al atardecer siempre volaba por encima de las nubes y observaba al sol agonizante sumergirse en la negra laguna de sombras llamada noche. Se quedaba ahí arriba para ver aparecer a las estrellas y saludar a la luna, después de muchas horas finalmente bajaba para acudir a su árbol. Y ahí, alejada del resto del mundo, solía sentarse en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y pensaba en él y en cuanto le gustaría volver a escuchar su voz. Aunque fuese por una última vez. Aunque fuese tan sólo para decirle que lo sentía, que comprendía su enojo y que no había sido su intención lastimarlo. Después de todo, ella había sido la culpable de que él se alejara… ¿verdad?

* * *

**Disculpen si este capítulo es muy corto, es meramente "transitorio."**

**¡Gracias por sus palabras! Espero les siga gustando como hasta ahora.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Deseos y Traición

Hay un dicho curioso, sabias palabras que se oyen en el reino mágico de vez en cuando. Las ancianas criaturas suelen decir que el Diablo te da lo que quieres y Dios te da lo que necesitas.

Lo que quieres casi siempre es una maldición mientras que lo que necesitas es un beneficio. He ahí donde reside la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, entre las maldiciones y las bendiciones.

Durante años ya, Maléfica deseó escuchar su voz de nuevo. Deseó verlo otra vez. Había veces en que incluso soñaba con cruzar el Páramo volando y acercarse al reino humano para saber que había sido de la vida de su amado Stefan. Ella imaginaba encontrarlo viviendo en una de esas curiosas construcciones que los humanos llaman casas. Él estaría ahí y probablemente también su familia.

Muy a pesar suyo, ella siempre imaginaba que Stefan habría encontrado a una humanita con quien compartir su vida, que sería feliz trabajando para el rey y que, agotado al final del día, llegaría a su casa para ver como sus hijos corrían a recibirlo mientras su esposa lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios y la comida lista… al menos eso es lo que ella haría si fuera su esposa. Si los planes no hubieran cambiado. Una vida de encantadora rutina y comodidad dentro de la protección que su hogar ofrecía y verían crecer juntos a niños alados de ojos color de pasto.

Maléfica cerró los ojos mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios color carmín y se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no pensaba en él con la intensidad con la que lo estaba haciendo ahora pero la batalla que tuvo lugar hacia sólo unos días la había dejado profundamente perturbada. Extrañamente consciente de la fragilidad de la vida y su propia mortalidad.

Los humanos, una vez más, habían tratado de invadir el Páramo. Pero ni ellos ni todo su metal eran rivales para las poderosas criaturas del reino mágico. Ella se enfrentó al orgulloso y anciano gobernante humano y salió victoriosa, a pesar de que aún sentía en su piel el dolor que le causó la herida provocada por la armadura del rey. La quemadura había sanado por fuera, pero por dentro el malestar persistía.

El Páramo había estado en absoluto silencio desde entonces, la batalla había afectado a todas las criaturas de forma particular y era como si ninguna quisiera emitir sonido para evitar llamar la atención pero Maléfica sabía que volverían, siempre volvían. Sin importar razones o precauciones.

Suspiró nuevamente y, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, decidió que dormiría en el suelo esta noche. Estaba demasiado cansada como para si quiera intentar volar hasta el acantilado.

El viento movía su cabello arrullándola con su suave cantar y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando un sonido hizo que sus ojos iridiscentes se abrieran de par en par.

"**Maléfica… ¡Maléfica!"** Su nombre, alguien gritaba su nombre y ella… ella conocía esa voz.

* * *

Su corazón dio un vuelco pero se decidió a guardar la compostura. No volaría a sus brazos como cuando tenía dieciséis años, no lo abrazaría aunque quisiera ni le diría lo feliz que estaba por volverlo a ver.

Él estaba de espaldas y parecía casi derrotado, como si el peso del mundo descansará sobre sus hombros y Maléfica podía percibir una extraña tensión en el aire; se sentía como la incómoda calma que precede a una tormenta de proporciones épicas. Esa electricidad estática que paraliza todo a su alrededor. Sofocante… poderosa.

Stefan no la escuchó llegar, ella se aseguró de ello puesto que ni siquiera estaba segura de que iba a recibirlo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo después de todos estos años?

Siempre que lo recuerda, no puede evitar sonreír. Le sonríe al recuerdo del miedo que sintió cuando lo vio empezar a caminar para alejarse una vez más del páramo, le sonríe a la sensación de anhelo y desesperación que sintió cuando pensó que se marcharía de nuevo. Le sonríe al amor que sintió por él. Si, sonríe mientras siente como se consume por dentro. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo que sucedería esa noche, si tan solo se hubiera quedado callada…

"**¿Y?... ¿Cómo es la vida con los humanos?"** – Musitó fríamente. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión y sus alas brillaban majestuosas a la luz de la luna.

Sabedora de la imagen imponente que proyectaba, Maléfica levantó el rostro, desafiante.

Al escuchar su voz, Stefan volteó. Se quedó callado durante un breve instante, simplemente observándola… había olvidado lo bella que era.

"**Maléfica, vine a advertirte. Quieren matarte. El rey Henry no se detendrá, no parara hasta verte muerta. Maléfica… por favor."** – Stefan extendió su mano vacilante hacia ella como si quisiese tocar algo sagrado pero no se atreviese, como si quisiera recuperar el lazo perdido hacia años por tonta soberbia. Y ella, ella bajó el rostro pues no se sentía capaz de soportar su mirada; esos ojos que antaño le hacían soñar con un futuro a su lado y que ahora le apretujaban el alma con su intensidad.

"**Por favor, Maléfica."** – Le escuchó musitar suavemente mientras daba un paso vacilante en su dirección, aun manteniendo la mano en alto como quien se acerca a un ser peligroso y se está inseguro de su reacción. Vaya, había tantas señales esa noche.

"**¿No… no confías en mí?"**- Titubeó.

Maléfica levantó el rostro, ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos?

La dolorosa confusión que reflejó su rostro fue todo lo que él necesitó para recuperar su seguridad; la sonrisa, esa media sonrisa encantadora, apareció en su rostro y su expresión se relajó.

"**Ven, hablemos. Como antes." **

Y ella lo siguió, tomo su mano y esa conocida electricidad volvió a invadirla, ese sentimiento de alegría y pertenencia. Ella abandonó sus defensas y lo siguió; ciega y calladamente caminó a su lado apenas sin ocultar su sonrisa.

Él la guío fuera de la protección del Páramo, a ese lugar desolado del cual solo ellos conocían la ubicación. La luna brillaba iluminando el camino, y, desde ese pequeño sitio estratégico, ellos podían observar a las luminosas criaturas acuáticas que hacían piruetas en el agua y las débiles luces multicolores que brillaban a lo lejos. Ese lugar era su favorito por excelencia pues estaba lo suficientemente alejado de ambos reinos como para tener una charla tranquila donde podían construir su propio mundo. Hace tiempo, cuando eran jóvenes y la vida era más fácil.

"**Lamento haberte dejado sola por tanto tiempo. Me gustaría poder explicarte porque." –** Stefan tenía la mirada perdida en el agua y sus manos sujetaban nerviosamente la bolsa que había traído consigo.

"**No hay necesitad."** – Respondió Maléfica mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- **"Te entiendo. Es normal que quieras estar con los de tu clase."**

"**¿Mi clase?"** – La dureza de su voz y el coraje presente en su mirada cuando de súbito volteo a verla le hizo sentir extrañamente temerosa y pequeña.

"**Los humanos, Stefan… me refiero a los humanos."** – Musitó ella casi en un murmuro; sus alas se movieron inquietas en su espalda como si quisieran emprender el vuelo y alejarse del lugar pero ella lo ignoró. Voces de alarma se encendieron en su cerebro y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez… pero se quedó. A pesar de todo.

"**Si, mi clase."** – Murmuró Stefan mientras volvía distraído la mirada hacia el lago y exhalaba un largo suspiro que ella interpretó como frustración. – **"Disculpa mis modales, ha sido un día difícil."**

Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa natural apareció en su cara. Ella también sonrió, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando él había vuelto a ella?

"**Dime, ¿cómo has estado?"** – La voz de Stefan era dulce y su pregunta encantadoramente ingenua e inocente. Ella reconoció en sus ojos al joven al que había amado, del cual seguía enamorada.

Se convenció a si misma de que todo estaría bien, de que él volvería cada tarde y de que podrían volver a soñar con formar una vida juntos. Y, así de sencillo, la conversación fluyo entre ellos y los años de crudo silencio se desvanecieron.

Él le contó sobre su vida en el cuartel, tan dura y fría, y ella le contó las historias del Páramo, sobre esas criaturas que amaba con toda el alma y que protegería con su vida si fuese necesario. Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando el silencio por fin volvió a reinar sobre el lugar.

Maléfica se había recostado sobre su hombro, confiada y feliz. Él estaba tenso pero ella supuso que se debía al cansancio.

"**No te vayas."** – Le murmuró Maléfica al oído. – **"Quédate aquí, Stefan. Conmigo."** – Ella se encontraba aferrada a su brazo, expectante por oír su respuesta.

"**¿Tienes sed?"** – Fue todo lo que musitó Stefan mientras le daba una botella. Maléfica sonrió para sus adentros recordando lo tímido que siempre había sido. Tomó la botella y le dio unos cuantos sorbos. El agua le supo extraña, tenía un sabor ligeramente amargo pero supuso que era normal que el agua del pozo humano no supiera tan dulce como la de los lagos del Páramo. Jamás se imaginó que…

No recuerda mucho más de esa noche. Recuerda el inmenso cansancio que la invadió de repente, la imposibilidad de abrir los ojos y el deseo intenso de dormir.

Recuerda vagamente un sonido metálico y el aroma del pasto… recuerda haber murmurado _**¿te quedarás?,**_ pero no recuerda una respuesta.

Después de ese sorbo de agua todo es negro. Todo es inconciencia y perversidad.

Lo que la despertó, horas después, fue el intenso dolor que sintió. Simplemente no hay palabras para describirlo.

Era un dolor tan agudo y penetrante que en cuanto abrió los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por ellos. De cara contra el duro suelo, Maléfica ni siquiera podía levantarse, sus manos se sentían inútiles y su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía la visión distorsionada pero no estaba segura si era debido a sus lágrimas o a que el dolor la estaba volviendo loca.

Su mente se preguntaba frenética que era lo que había sucedido mientras trataba de recordar, sus alas no respondían a los comandos de su cerebro que les suplicaba ayudaran a su pobre cuerpo a incorporarse. Sus manos vacilantes se apoyaron en el suelo y un gemido entrecortado escapó de sus labios.

Si por un segundo pensó que el levantarse le haría sentirse mejor, estaba muy equivocada. El dolor no disminuía, seguía aferrado a ella, triturándole los huesos con tal violencia que pensó que iba a morir.

Jadeando, sus manos trataron de ubicar la fuente de tan atroz dolor; se dirigieron temerosas a su espalda pero no hallaron nada. _Nada._

Imposible, impensable, inaudito y sin embargo… cierto. Maléfica volteó su mirada hacia su espalda y la encontró desnuda; sus manos finalmente pudieron tocar los muñones que aún goteaban sangre sobre sus omóplato y con consternación se dio cuenta que eran los restos mutilados de sus alas. El horror la invadió por completo.

Gritó, gritó horrorizada, asustada y adolorida. Gritó porqué era lo único que podía hacer.

Su garganta se desgarró al igual que su alma y sus lágrimas brotaron libres. Por un breve instante se atrevió a pensar que Stefan, su amado Stefan, la había dejado para perseguir al perpetrador de tan horrible crimen, que se había ido para luchar y matar al monstruo que le había cortado las alas. Pero dicho pensamiento duró solo un instante, solo lo suficiente como para que la realidad la golpeara con tanta crueldad que lo único que pudo hacer fue encorvarse y hundirse en su dolor.

No había más monstruo que él. Él, Stefan, había cortado sus alas y la había dejado ahí, sola y abandonada en medio del fango. Sólo él sabía la debilidad de las hadas, sólo él sabía que el metal quema, que el metal aniquila.

Maléfica sollozó mientras se enterraba las uñas en el pecho deseosa de sentir otro tipo de dolor, cualquier cosa que pudiera doler más que la traición y un corazón hecho añicos. Su llanto se escuchó por todo el Páramo; las demás hadas escucharon sus gritos… pero nadie acudió a su auxilio. La dejaron ahí, en medio de la nada, hecha un ovillo de desesperación y llanto.

_**¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Por qué?**_ Se preguntaba mientras yacía en el suelo envuelta en un dolor atroz. Estaba rota, completamente destruida. Su cuerpo adolecía la falta de alas y parecía gritar por la violenta forma en la que le habían sido arrebatadas; tenía hematomas en la espalda y brazos que no se curaban a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo… sólo podía suponer que su magia se estaba concentrando en sanar los sangrientos muñones sobre su espalda… si, su cuerpo dolía pero no podía compararse a lo que sentía por dentro.

Se supo rota sin reparación posible; algo dentro de ella se había quebrado y desaparecido para siempre. La dulce niña que algún día fue se había esfumado, la joven que había amado con ciega ilusión había muerto y ahora no quedaba nada. Sólo un hoyo negro de infinita amargura que se alimentaba del dolor y de llanto; que demandaba sangre para sanar, que exigía el dolor de otros para callar… _**¿Por qué no me mataste, Stefan? ¿Por qué?**_

Maléfica gritó, gritó mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Gritó hasta sentir que la garganta le ardía. Gritó para callar el horror, el dolor y la traición. Gritó hasta que sintió unas manos que la sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos y la sacudían con firmeza.

"**Ama, ama. Tiene que despertar. Esta soñando, Ama. ¡AMA!"**

Jadeando abrió los ojos y se incorporó a pesar de sentir un peso enorme sobre el pecho. Sentía las mejillas húmedas y ni siquiera se preguntó porque Diava ahora era un hombre cuando se había dormido con la forma de un cuervo.

Su sirviente la miró consternado y aunque seguía preocupado por ella, la soltó y retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó el tronco del árbol donde dormían.

"**Es una pesadilla, ama. Sólo eso."** – Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

"**Si, es una pesadilla… en verdad lo es."** – Musitó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más se volteó para evitar que el cuervo la siguiera viendo. Porque no quería más lástima, porque ya había sido humillada lo suficiente. Sus delgados brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su cuerpo, abrazándolo como antaño lo hubieran hecho sus alas, como si quisieran recoger los pedazos rotos de su alma.

A lo lejos, tres hadas diminutas que habían sido despertadas de su sueño por el grito atroz de Maléfica comenzaron a murmurar…

"_**Está loca, te lo dije." "Perdió la cabeza cuando intercambió sus alas…" "Yo pienso que morirá pronto."**_

"**Yo pienso."** – La voz de Knotgrass se alzó para oírse por sobre el diálogo que mantenían Flittle y Thistlewit. – **"Yo pienso que debemos ganar el favor del rey Stefan. El reino humano es mucho más seguro ahora."**

La vista de las tres hadas instintivamente viajó hasta lo alto del acantilado, hasta ese árbol viejo e imponente que era el hogar de la autodenominada Reina del Páramo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Eso espero, ¡háganmelo saber!

Sus comentarios y reviews son muy importantes para mí (gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo y molestia de escribir algo)

A partir de ahora, Diaval también participará en la narrativa de la historia. Espero poder publicar el nuevo capítulo pronto.

**¡Gracias por leer y por su paciencia!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Recuerdos

No pidió ayuda, le quedó claro que nadie acudiría.

Ya fuese por miedo o precaución nadie saldría del Páramo, mucho menos por ella.

Las hadas, duendes y ninfas son crueles a pesar de toda su belleza y gracia. Se hacen llamar tus amigos mientras les eres útil, mientras el sol brilla y les brindas protección y consuelo pero cuando el sol se pone y las sombras atacan las hadas vuelan como un ejército de mosquitos y abandonan a su suerte al que queda detrás. Comportamiento de manada o la ley del más fuerte… en el fondo son sólo animales también.

Maléfica sabe que hablan de ella, puede escucharlos murmurando a sus espaldas. Sabe que muchos piensan y dicen que hizo un pacto de sangre con el demonio, que intercambió sus alas por poder y magia ilimitada. Eso fue lo que murmuraron cuando supieron lo que le sucedió, cuando algún cretino llevo la noticia por el valle de que la había visto deambulando por el mundo humano sin alas, apoyada sobre un báculo y caminando como cualquier mortal.

Ahora le temen y la evitan, sólo hay silencio en su camino. Silencio y miradas de reverencial respeto en los rostros asustados. Para ella se acabaron las risas y los juegos, para ella todo es obscuridad y desprecio.

Los odia, a todos por igual. Los odia porque ríen, porque hablan, porque juegan, porque vuelan y porque olvidan. Ella daría todo por olvidar, por no volver a recordar jamás lo que le sucedió, por un poco de paz; ella lo daría todo por un diminuto rayo de esperanza al cual aferrarse, por un solo momento de tranquilidad sin odio ni recuerdos.

Pero los recuerdos existen y el odio persiste; la corroe como un veneno que pudre sus entrañas sin detenerse. Recuerdos… son los recuerdos lo que más la lastiman pues le hacen recordar todo lo vivido y nutren su furia.

_Recuerdos._

Recuerda lo difícil que fue ponerse de pie después de haber llorado todo el día. Después de haber pensado que moriría.

Sin sus alas perdía el equilibrio constantemente; el suelo irregular y lleno de piedras no facilitaban su camino en lo más mínimo, incluso llego a caerse un par de veces. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil como cuando empezó a caminar, se sentía torpe y lenta. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y vacilantes, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Era difícil, muy difícil el caminar erguida sin clavar constantemente la vista en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algo en que apoyarse para hacer más llevadero su camino, para adaptarse a su nueva condición.

Una humilde rama que encontró en el suelo se volvió su soporte y la ayudó a emprender el largo camino hasta la escarpada montaña cubierta por tinieblas. Pasó por poblados y sembradíos humanos sin temor, ¿qué otra cosa podría quitarle ellos ahora?

Ya lo había perdido todo, desde sus alas hasta su dignidad.

Caminó sintiendo por primera vez la agonía del cansancio pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al viejo castillo humano que fue destruido por las hadas durante la primera gran guerra.

Maléfica contempló en silencio la obscura construcción en ruinas antes de internarse en el; Ella vio en esa fantasmagórica construcción de antaño un reflejo macabro de su interior.

Se refugió en medio de las piedras muertas, tan muertas como ella y se encorvó en las sombras sintiendo un peso invisible sobre su espalda. Ya no lloraba, ya no podía.

Se sentía vacía por dentro, hueca como un árbol muerto.

Pensaba en Stefan, en ese dulce chiquillo que una vez le dijera que la amaba; buscó una razón que justificara la atrocidad cometida contra ella, una explicación que pudiera darle paz. Ello lo comprendería… ella perdonaría… si tan sólo supiera porqué…

_**¿Por qué?**_

De súbito alguien interrumpió sus tristes cavilaciones: un cuervo.

Un cuervo insolente de mirada penetrante que parecía estudiarla.

Maléfica sintió como sus ojos negros como carbones se clavaban en su ser con una intensidad terrible y poco común para un ave. Se sintió incómoda y avergonzada por su aspecto pero, sobre todo, increíblemente celosa.

Era un ave particularmente hermosa, un cuervo soberbio de gallardo aspecto y de alas magníficas que se contoneaba por sobre las destrozadas ruinas del castillo mientras movía sus plumas negras como el azabache… ¡Alas!

Una atroz sensación le recorrió las venas, era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Se sentía como veneno que recorría su cuerpo, quemando sus venas y atrofiando los demás sentidos. Un calor infernal que le nacía desde muy dentro y que le hacía desear cosas terribles… _Envidia._

Ella también fijó sus ojos de desgarradora belleza sobre el animal y sintió deseos de arrancarle las alas, de golpearlo hasta sentir las manos entumecidas. Quería verlo en el suelo suplicando por su vida mientras arrastraba los apéndices inútiles de sus alas ahora rotas y sin reparación posible. Quería asfixiarlo mientras gritaba, pisarlo hasta ver su sangre sobre las piedras. Quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella padecía.

Maléfica observó al ave durante un breve instante antes de arrojarle un halo de luz ambarino con destellos esmeraldas que provocó que el cuervo volara y se perdiera en medio de la noche.

Matarlo no la haría sentir mejor pues ese pobre animal no era el culpable de su pena.

Temblando de frío se acurrucó en las sombras y, vencida por el cansancio, se durmió envuelta en la obscura bruma de su dolor.

Despertó horas después sintiendo la luz del sol sobre su rostro de pálida porcelana, el silencio fue roto después por unos gritos de júbilo y graznidos desesperados.

El sonido avivó su curiosidad la hizo salir de su escondite y caminar con rapidez hacia la fuente de semejante celebración. Cualquier cosa que provocara la felicidad de los hombres era ahora señal de amenaza para ella.

El castillo abandonado estaba cerca de un sembradío de maíz que parecía ser la fuente del sonido… al acercarse más, convenientemente cubierta por los altos pastos de una cosecha bien lograda, Maléfica pudo ver a un cuervo luchando por sobrevivir bajo la red de un anciano granjero que celebraba su captura.

El ave, a pesar de estar atrapada, seguía luchando. Movía sus alas con desesperación y graznaba por sobre los gritos del hombre y los ladridos de sus perros.

Maléfica admiró su coraje y justo cuando el anciano iba a dejar caer sobre el cuervo una pesada pala, unas palabras salieron de sus labios rojos cual carmín… _"en un hombre."_

Las plumas desaparecieron, sus alas se alargaron transformándose en brazos, manos y dedos; sus patas crecieron para convertirse en piernas fuertes que lo levantaron del suelo, muy por encima de la estatura del granjero que veía la transformación con ojos saltones, boca desdentada y una expresión de terror absoluto.

"¡Es un demonio!" Gritó antes de correr por su vida.

El cuervo se quitó la red y admiró su nuevo cuerpo sin entender lo que había sucedido… sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella cuando finalmente salió del pastizal para ver su creación con más cuidado.

Él era joven, fuerte y saludable. Varias cicatrices le recorrían el cuerpo pero eso era un detalle sin importancia que podía pasar por alto, mientras sus alas estuvieran intactas su plan tendría resultado.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermoso cuerpo?" – Preguntó el ave mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Hubieras preferido que dejara que te mataran?" – Preguntó ella a su vez encarando una ceja.

"No lo sé… tal vez." – Contestó él con la irritante inocencia animal que aún impregnaba su mente; Maléfica se sintió molesta por semejante respuesta insolente.

"Salvé tu vida." – Fue todo lo que ella contestó y fue más que suficiente. Él ahora hombre bajó la cabeza y ella pudo ver que comprendía sus palabras, quizá con mayor razonamiento, humildad e inteligencia que un humano verdadero. – "¿Cómo te llaman?" – Preguntó secamente.

"Diaval." – El cuervo levantó la cabeza y ella pudo ver la satisfacción en sus ojos. Era una criatura orgullosa y vana pero eso, extrañamente, no le incomodaba. – "Y… por haber salvado mi vida, ahora soy tu sirviente. Haré lo que me pidas." – Añadió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Quizá en realidad no era tan orgulloso después de todo…

"…Alas. Necesito que seas mis alas." – Su voz era inexpresiva al igual que su rostro pero un estremecimiento de dolor le recorrió la espalda. La expresión confundida del cuervo-hombre le dolió aún más.

Sin decir palabra, Maléfica limpió el cuerpo de su nuevo sirviente con un chasquido de dedos y lo vistió con rapidez utilizando los ropajes del espantapájaros que vigilaba el sembradío.

"Lo primero que quiero que hagas es…"– Ella le daba la espalda mientras hablaba pues aun podía escucharlo luchar con el pesado cinturón además de que no quería que una expresión no intencionada de su rostro pudiera traicionar sus verdaderas intenciones. –"Que vueles al reino humano y busques a un hombre llamado Stefan. Pertenece a la guardia del rey… averigua que es de su vida. Puedes tomar todo el día si así lo requieres pero volverás al anochecer. Estaré en el castillo abandonado, en las ruinas de la montaña."

"Ah, ¿así que eras tú la que lloraba la otra noche?- Preguntó Diaval con la vista clavada en sus nuevos y, aparentemente endemoniados pantalones. _"¿Cómo diablos se abrocha esta incómoda prenda?" _–pensó mientras sus dedos aún torpes luchaban con los botones.

Él no vio la expresión casi aterrorizada de su nueva ama cuando se volvió a verlo ni sintió la furia de sus ojos cuando se clavaron en su nueva forma.

"…Aprenderás a controlar tu lengua, Diaval." – Musitó ella antes de cambiarlo a su forma original con un movimiento de su mano.

El cuervo se elevó por los aires y se alejó de ella, voló hacia el reino humano para encontrar a un hombre llamado Stefan… extraño encargo. Rarísima tarea es el encontrar a un hombre en específico cuando todos se ven exactamente iguales.

Pronto Diaval comprendería el porqué de su misión y se arrepentiría de su imprudencia.

Pero, ¡¿Cómo iba él a saber que sus noticias causarían tal furia en su señora?!

* * *

Mil disculpas por haberlos tenido tan abandonados pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada, la vida real y sus infernales cargas de trabajo me han mantenido alejada del Páramo pero espero seguir actualizando la historia con cierta regularidad.

Mi agradecimiento sincero va para **Diosa Luna, Irene, Alba, Florixta** y demás lectores anónimos que tan amablemente dejan sus comentarios. Sigan haciéndolo por favor, son una motivación muy grande :)


	7. Chapter 7 - El Cuervo y su Tesoro

_**Una disculpa por tenerlos tan abandonados. Espero que este capítulo súper largo sea digno de la espera :)**_

* * *

Su Señora no duerme, no come.

Su Señora no sonríe ni habla; ella es fría y distante como una estrella en el firmamento y rodeada por la misma obscuridad impenetrable.

Diaval era un cuervo cuando la encontró así que sus recuerdos son un tanto vagos e imprecisos.

Él la recuerda sentada sobre una roca y sollozando débilmente mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, meciéndose al ritmo de una pena desconocida. Él se posó sobre una roca para verla mejor pues su postura le recordaba a las madres humanas mientras acunan a sus bebés sobre su pecho para que pudieran escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Sólo que… esta extraña criatura ni tenía un bebé ni parecía humana.

Recuerda el haberla visto con curiosidad impropia, acción que le provocó el ser corrido del lugar por un halo de luz esmeralda que lo asustó mucho.

Sí, su Señora suele asustar a hombres y criaturas por igual… pero no a él. Ya no.

Él es su aliado y confidente, o al menos le gusta pensar que ella confía en él aunque sea un poco. Juró ser su sirviente y ahora la seguirá hasta el fin del mundo porque los cuervos son animales honorables que cumplen su palabra y también porque… porque alguien debe recoger los pedazos rotos.

Algo tan precioso como el corazón de su ama no debería quedarse tirado, roto, sucio y en el fango. Algo tan bello debe ser atesorado y amado si medida.

Si él fuera el dueño de ese corazón destrozado, si él pudiera tomarlo entre sus manos y cuidarlo… pero no, no debe engañarse. Un corazón roto es suficiente.

Diaval bajó del grueso y viejo árbol que sirve de casa y guarida tanto a su señora como a él y se sentó cerca del acantilado para contemplar la luna llena en todo su esplendor.

Ella había tenido otra pesadilla; a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de todos los años que han pasado, aún se despierta gritando por las noches. Las lágrimas corren a raudales por ese rostro que durante el día es tan frío e inexpresivo y que por las noches se desfigura en una mueca de agonía.

A él le duele verla así, le preocupa y le enfurece el sentirse tan inútil por el hecho de no poder meterse dentro de su cabeza y ayudarla a luchar contra los demonios del pasado. Los jadeos desesperados salen de su pecho con tal violencia que él cree que en cualquier momento romperán los frágiles huesos de su pobre, pobre ama.

El Páramo duerme pero aun así se respira la magia del lugar; a lo lejos, el castillo humano brillaba bajo el halo plateado de la noche. Es un monumento extraño y antinatural pero completamente adecuado para la clase de bestias que lo habitan; son seres de terrible maldad y una vanidad sin medida, ¡más vanidosos que un cuervo!, que se pavonean por pasillos y salones con aires de grandes señores y distinguidas damas, mismos sujetos que por las noches rondan los sucios tugurios donde la prole ahoga sus penas para mutilar aún más la dignidad de los trabajadores, para quitarse los ropajes de seda y oropel y retozar como cerdos en medio de la basura.

Es un espectáculo deplorable y vergonzoso, tan terriblemente asqueroso que Diaval muchas veces tuvo que emprender el vuelo para mantener su cena dentro de su estómago.

Él conoce bien a los humanos; aprendió a la mala que por más dulce y buena que parezca una mujer no es sabio tratar de probar el pastel de manzana que dejó sobre la baranda de su casa o picotear los sabrosos brotes de trigo y maíz de un airado granjero. Él tiene sobre su cuerpo las cicatrices de sus encuentros con los humanos, marcas permanentes que le enseñaron a nunca bajar la guardia, a volar más rápido y a perder la confianza en esos seres crueles de dos patas.

Diaval no entiende, sin embargo, como alguien como su Señora, que es tan inteligente y calculadora, pudo haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de un humano. No lo entiende.

El cuervo hombre se recostó sobre la verde hierba sin perder de vista el castillo y pensó en la primera tarea que Maléfica le encomendó años atrás.

* * *

Era un día soleado y bastante hermoso, a él le gustaba volar sintiendo el calor del sol sobre sus plumas que parecían adquirir un tono tornasolado e hipnótico bajo los dorados rayos del astro rey. Su vuelo era veloz y preciso pues no quería fallar en el primer trabajo que su nueva ama le había encomendado.

Un leve estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al recordar la red sobre su cuerpo y las feroces fauces de los perros aullando cerca de él… Dios, como odia a los perros.

Pronto llego al castillo y se posó sobre una pila de rocas muertas, algo que los humanos llaman barda; un par de soldados hacían guardia cerca del inmenso portón de madera que cercaba el paso a todo personaje indeseado, los guardias parecían contentos pues bromeaban y reían a carcajadas. Esta conducta era por demás sospechosa en sujetos que se supone deben ser siempre serios.

Diaval voló un poco más cerca para escuchar la animada conversación.

"Jamás lo hubiera creído posible." – Bramó el guardia más alto.

"Si me lo preguntas a mí, yo siempre pensé que era bastante cobarde. Vaya, ¡si por eso dejó el servicio y entró a ser parte del consejo del Rey! Corrió como una damisela en peligro para refugiarse detrás de los ropajes de su Majestad." – Contestó él otro mientras reía. El rostro de su compañero, él que habló primero, se ensombreció.

"Pero ahora él será nuestro rey. Una vez que el rey Henry muera, él será quien guíe el reino sentado en el trono de oro… y además se casará con la princesa." – Un sentimiento de la más pura envidia pudo verse reflejado en el rosto del guardia y Diaval, si es que hubiera estado en su forma humana, habría esbozado esa media sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba.

"No cabe duda que Stefan es un bastardo con suerte… ¿en verdad crees que mató a la mujer alada que nos enfrentó en el Páramo?" – El segundo guardia volteó su rostro para interrogar a su compañero.

"Sí, sí lo hizo. Yo estaba cerca de la puerta de su Majestad cuando Stefan le llevó las alas de la criatura, pude verlas. Son inmensas." – Si Diaval en verdad hubiera estado en su forma humana se hubiera ido de bruces contra el suelo al escuchar semejante revelación.

Dejó a los guardias y emprendió el vuelo para buscar una ventana abierta por donde colarse, por fortuna, las cocineras son mujeres que siempre tienen las puertas abiertas…

Como un rayo, Diaval entró por la puerta de la cocina. Las mujeres sólo vieron un destello negro que pasó volando y al cual confundieron con un espíritu por lo cual se santiguaron tres veces. Sin duda, era el espíritu de la muerte que pasaba para llevarse el alma del rey Henry.

El cuervo voló por los grandes salones ignorando todas las cosas bonitas y brillantes que pudiera haberse llevado consigo en el camino, voló escaleras arriba donde intuyó que estarían los dormitorios y buscó la puerta más grande, suntuosa y ridículamente adornada que encontró. Los humanos no son nada discretos con sus posesiones…

Una larga hilera de sujetos engalanados de ropajes obscuros y con rostros hipócritamente tristes esperaban a las afueras de una puerta… grande, suntuosa y ridículamente adornada que sin dudas era la puerta de la habitación del moribundo rey.

Al poco rato de haberla encontrado y mientras Diaval buscaba una forma de meterse a los aposentos reales, una joven rubia salió corriendo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente seguida de cerca por su dama de compañía. El cuervo agradeció la oportunidad pues pudo colarse por la puerta medio abierta sin ser visto pues todos los demás hombres estaban distraídos viendo a la linda princesita llorona.

La visión de opulencia lo sorprendió en cuanto entró y una escalofrío de puro espanto le recorrió el cuerpo. Colgadas sobre las paredes había cientos de cabezas y pieles de animales. Desde jabalíes hasta osos descomunales.

Sin dudas, el mundo sería un poco mejor cuando ese lúgubre personaje muriera.

Diaval se posó sobre el dosel de la cama, suficientemente cerca para escuchar los ahogados jadeos del anciano en la cama y los susurros de consuelo del joven hincado al lado. El moribundo rey acariciaba algo que estaba justo a su lado, algo tremendamente grande y de apariencia sedosa que deslizaba entre sus dedos.

"Promete que cuidarás de mi hija…" – Jadeó el anciano rey y Diaval concentró su mirada en la inusual pareja.

"Lo juro, mi señor." – La voz y postura del hombre joven eran tan serviciales como humillantes pues él acariciaba la mano temblorosa del anciano con la misma extraña devoción con la que el rey acariciaba las… ¿plumas?

"Cuando seas rey, irás al Páramo y terminarás mi trabajo. Acabarás con todas esas criaturas indeseables y te apoderarás de las riquezas del lugar… joyas. Joyas y sedas." – El rey tenía los ojos semi cerrados y era obvio que le costaba hablar. Los ojos del joven brillaron al escuchar la palabra rey. – "Serás poderoso, más poderos que ninguno. Los demás reyes te envidiarán y vivirás la vida que yo siempre soñé obtener. Con la elfa muerta, nadie podrá detenerte, Stefan."

¡Stefan!, Por segunda vez en el día, Diaval casi se va de bruces pero tuvo que mantener la compostura para no ser descubierto.

En ese momento, un ataque de tos terrible hizo que el rostro del anciano rey se volviera rojo como el vino de Granada, los ojos se salieron de sus orbitas ante el tremendo esfuerzo que hacían sus pulmones por jalar algo, lo que fuera, de aire, todo su cuerpo se agitaba al ritmo de su violenta tos… hasta que eventualmente dejó de respirar. Los ojos perdieron brillo y todo su cuerpo se tensó en una postura antinatural y casi macabra. Stefan no hizo nada, ni siquiera cerró los ojos abiertos del rey que miraban sin ver el techo de su cama.

Diaval aún no sabe decir que fue lo que le provocó más repulsión, si la terrible mueca de agonía en el rostro muerto del anciano o el beneplácito y satisfacción en la cara de Stefan cuando se levantó del suelo, camino hasta el espejo y se probó la corona del rey. 

Era de noche cuando volvió al castillo en ruinas. Su Señora no espero ni un momento para transformarlo en humano ni le dejó recobrar el aliento.

"¿Y bien?" – Su Señora preguntó con esa frialdad a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Gracias a las sombras, él no pudo ver la expresión de aterrada tristeza que embargaba sus ojos… bien, eso cambiaría pronto.

"Bueno, lo encontré. Es un humano muy extraño, Ama. Muy, muy extraño." – Diaval se dejó caer en el suelo para descansar. – "No ayudó al anciano mientras éste moría, más bien creo que eso era lo que estaba esperando. Dejó que se ahogara." – Diaval se estremeció al recordar los ojos muertos del rey y sacudió la cabeza. – "A los humanos les espera una mala temporada cuando se convierta en rey."

"…¿Rey?" – La voz de Maléfica denotaba sorpresa y sonaba extrañamente suave y melódica. Diaval, en un gesto típico de ave, ladeó la cabeza para verla mejor pero ella ya caminaba hacia la destruida baranda del castillo.

"Si, él se convertirá en rey. Eso fue lo que dijo el otro rey, el que acaba de morir, y lo mismo oí decir a los guardias… creo que mató a alguien, a una criatura mágica pero no sé…" – el monólogo de Diaval fue interrumpido por la voz de Maléfica, una voz tan fría que sintió que su misma sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

"¿Me hizo esto… para convertirse en rey?" – La voz y postura de su Señora era tan hipnótica como terrible. Diaval sabía que debía bajar el rostro, que tenía que dejarla sola para que pudiera lidiar con la pena que parecía consumirla… pero no pudo. Ni siquiera cuando ella levantó el rostro al cielo para lanzar un grito de furia pura mientras destellos de luz esmeralda salían de sus manos y la rodeaban como una nube tóxica; esa luz esmeralda, magia poderosa nacida del odio más atroz, se extendió por todas las ruinas del castillo aniquilando todo a su paso. Esa misma luz subió hasta el firmamento e iluminó el cielo nocturno justo en el momento en que fuegos pirotécnicos eran lanzados hacia las estrellas para celebrar el ascenso del nuevo monarca y el matrimonio de éste con la princesa… apenas horas después de la muerte del rey Henry.

Diaval sintió miedo al ver la furia de su Señora pero pensó que no debería ser tanto como el terror que ese Stefan debió sentir al ver el halo de luz verde que por un momento disipó las sombras de la noche.

"¿Ahora qué, Señora?" – Preguntó Diaval bajando el rostro de forma respetuosa. Su Señora no respondió. Pasó de largo, arrastrando por las piedras la tela de su vestido… él la siguió.

* * *

El murmullo de vocecitas chillonas y aleteos lo despertó en la madrugada. Un pequeño grupo de ninfas de agua revoloteaba y hablaba sin parar mientras sujetaban el cuerpecillo inerte de otra ninfa… algo grave debió haber pasado para que se atrevieran a acudir a Maléfica por ayuda.

Su Señora bajó con rapidez y sin decir palabra tomó entre sus delgadas manos el cuerpo de la ninfa. Nadie habló mientras Maléfica curaba a la pequeña criatura con su magia amarilla, color que a Diaval le recordaba el color de la miel. Minutos después, la ninfa recobró la conciencia y sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de quien la estaba sosteniendo.

Sobresaltada, casi saltó de las manos de Maléfica y huyó hacia el grupo de ninfas. Estas hicieron una breve reverencia y volaron con rapidez hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche… Ingratas, pensó Diaval.

Su Señora no habló pero él pudo ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos… A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que las criaturas dijeran sobre ella ni se inmutaba por los comentarios malintencionados… pero el rechazo le dolía. Él podía verlo, los ojos de su Señora son más expresivos de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Encorvada por el peso de una pena que no se atrevía a compartir y por el cansancio de pasar varias noches sin dormir, Maléfica se dirigió hacia el bosque para comenzar con su guardia matutina. Diaval la siguió y mientras la miraba curando árboles y reforzando el muro de espinos pensó que… que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Dentro, muy dentro y protegido por corazas y murallas, su Señora guarda los pedazos de su corazón que, aunque agonizante, aún vive y siente. Que aún anhela y sueña…

Él lo recogerá y lo arreglará, tomará tiempo pero puede esperar. Ya lo ha hecho antes, ha hecho viajes interminables para llevar hasta su nido piezas especialmente bellas (como ese collar tan bonito y pesado que robó del dormitorio de la hija de un mercader o la copa hecha de plata reluciente que sacó por la ventana de una taberna); él puede esperar; será paciente, muy paciente.

Él se convertirá en las alas de ese corazón roto.

* * *

¿Maleval? ¿Dónde?

Sí, sí, me atraparon. Eventualmente esta historia desarrollará una relación entre Maléfica y Diaval (aún no sé bien cómo funcionará pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.)

Mi agradecimiento sincero a las chicas que dejan review (_**Irene, Diosa Luna, Florexita, Miss Bunny-Bani, Alba…**_), a las chicas que han agregado mi historia a Favoritos (_**NessieFrost, Zamtik y Grizzeta y sakuloba**_) y a todos ustedes estimados lectores anónimos que rondan el ciberespacio y se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.


	8. Chapter 8 - Maldiciones

De nada sirve soñar. Los sueños son ilusiones efímeras que sólo causan dolor y desconsuelo cuando explotan cual burbujas, esparciendo fantasías por el suelo.

Los sueños son juegos de niños, algodón de caramelo que envuelve la inocencia de la infancia pero del que eventualmente caes. Y la caída duele, duele muchísimo… especialmente cuando ya no se tienen alas.

Maléfica ya no sueña, ya ni siquiera se atreve a esperar algo. Ella simplemente se limita a vivir anclada a la pena y a la oscura y mórbida satisfacción que su maldición le ha provocado. Se regodea en el dolor causado y lo único que le proporciona un remanso de paz y consuelo, es la imagen de Stefan arrodillado en el suelo de mármol pulido de su palacio. Arrodillado y derrotado mientras suplica por la vida de su recién nacida. Los sollozos de la reina, de la rubia esposa de Stefan, rondan por su memoria cual música de festival.

Cuando cierra los ojos puede repetir la escena en su mente: Un precioso día soleado estropeado por su presencia obscura, el terror en los rostros de la concurrencia y el absoluto pánico reflejado en las facciones de Stefan.

No lo esperaba. Seguramente pensó que, destrozada por la pena y la traición, no saldría del Páramo jamás. Que nunca se atrevería a recorrer los lugares por los cuales antes solía volar, soñar y... amar.

Stefan pensó fría y cruelmente en una forma de hundirla de tal forma que ella jamás pudiera volverse a levantar… que equivocado estaba.

Aunque destrozada por dentro, ella aún camina y, muy a su pesar, siente. Así sea sólo odio.

Fue su odio el que recorrió el cuerpo del bebé que la veía con sus grandes ojos fijos desde la cuna; fue su odio el que hizo que su maldición se grabara en el alma misma de la niña, una maldición que jamás la abandonaría.

La maldijo a morir en vida; a dormir por siempre ante la desesperación y pena de sus padres.

Inerte y fría, su primogénita quedaría congelada en un sueño sin fin para toda la eternidad; Maléfica misma se encargará de prolongar la vida la niña y evitar que alguien la lastime para evitar que, incluso en la muerte, sus padres puedan reunirse con ella y gozar de su amada presencia.

Porque la amarán, amarán a ese rubio ángel de ojos azules más que a nada en esta tierra… durante 16 años gozarán de su rostro, sonrisa, palabras y cariño. Tendrán 16 años para acostumbrarse a su voz y gestos, para sufrir y desesperarse con cada año que pase, al ver que la fecha para el cumplimiento de su destino está cada vez más cerca. Y llorarán angustiados tratando de encontrar al verdadero amor de la princesa.

Porque sólo un beso de amor verdadero podrá despertar a la dulce joven de su sueño eterno… y como se rió de eso.

Como se rió en su oscuro reino de la expresión en la cara de Stefan al darse cuenta de que su maldición es irrevocable… porque no existe el amor verdadero. Porque no hay nada más falso en este mundo que la ilusión del amor; que el creer que alguien te amará por sobre todas las cosas, que pondrá su vida en riesgo por salvar la tuya, que estaría dispuesto a ir en contra de sus creencias por ti.

Stefan se dio cuenta de su burla, de su última y más grande humillación… y está segura de que la odió desde ese momento, si es que antes no lo hacía.

Bien, ella lo odiaba también. Y cualquier cosa que ella le haga, es poco en comparación a lo que él ha hecho con ella.

La pequeña Aurora no será el alba del reino, si no el ocaso del imperio de Stefan. Sus hijos no reinaran por mil años, sus hijos no poblaran la tierra y pronto, después de su muerte, no habrá nadie que lo recuerde.

Sólo ella. Con cada paso, con cada tropiezo, con cada punzada de dolor que sea arrancada de los apéndices inútiles que tiene sobre la espalda, únicos recordatorios de que alguna vez solía surcar el cielo y tocar las nubes. Sólo ella se acordará de Stefan… que curiosa es la vida. Que cruel es el destino.

Pero el mundo sigue, ignorante de sus sentimientos; el tiempo no se detiene, a pesar de que con cada minuto que pasa, la vida de la princesa se acaba.

Sí, todo continúa, todo sigue fluyendo, aunque con cambios trascendentales. Testigos mudos de los hechos acaecidos entre ambos reinos.

El Páramo, por ejemplo, ya no es más el idílico paraíso mágico donde la convivencia era armoniosa y había destellos de luces multicolores por todas partes. El Páramo es ahora su reino y una extensión viviente y palpitante de su alma… Los prados, antes verdes y rebosantes de flores, ahora son secos recuerdos de su inocencia perdida; las flores se ahogan bajo el peso de la hierba que se esparce cual plaga por el suelo; ya no se escuchan risas y conversaciones animadas. Ahora todo son susurros, cavilaciones y quietas conversaciones.

Un cerco de espinos afilados como cuchillos corta el paso a todo ser no mágico. Ningún humano volverá a pisar el Páramo, nadie osará lastimar a uno de sus miembros de nuevo.

Y Diaval revolotea de reino a reino, trayendo consigo noticias del mundo humano. Noticias del rey y su castillo de piedra muerta donde los bufones se sientan con los grandes señores sin que exista diferencia, donde reina el caos y el desconsuelo. Y el cuervo se posa y espera en la ventana del salón real donde Maléfica, el ser más buscado, odiado y perseguido, maldijo a un bebé a días de haber nacido.


End file.
